1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus having a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is a type of an output apparatus configured to visually display data information and images of text characters and geometric figures.
The display apparatus may be classified into a light emitting type display apparatus using a display panel such as an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) configured to self-radiate light, and a light receiving type display apparatus using a display panel such as a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) configured to be supplied with light from a backlight unit as to radiate light while not provided to self-radiate light.
The backlight unit of the light receiving type display apparatus includes a light source, a light source module provided with a printed circuit board, and various optical members. The various optical members may be accumulated, combined, brought together or assembled on the printed circuit board.
The printed circuit board may be provided with a connector configured to connect the light source to an outside circuit assembled thereto, and the assembly position of the connector may vary according to the structure of the printed circuit board or the shape of the connector. As one example, the connector may protrude further upward than an upper surface of the printed circuit board.
In the case as the above, the thickness of the display apparatus is increased as much as the connector protrudes, and to compensate, that is resulting from the above issue, a spacer member may need to be attached to the printed circuit board to stably support the optical members.